Exchange
by Roys-neko
Summary: 5927, #24- No Time, “Sì, farò”
1. Chapter 1

**#24- No Time**

**xD at least I didn't take a month to update, ne?**

* * *

The fall air swept over Italy, causing all the residents there to prepare themselves for the colder weather that was to come. Although some people understand when the start of September stop by it's not as chilly as people expect it to be, since there is still a hint of summer still lurking the corner of the city streets.

Tsuna sighed sinking into his chair in the large empty board room, he sat in deep thought. It was the sixth of September, three days until his birthday. He hadn't planned anything in particular, causing him to feel worse about the situation.

Sighing, he sat up right when someone knocked on the door. Tsuna shuffled papers about, he planned to place a stack of books while granting the person at the door to proceed on entering. Sadly, his attempt failed as he slipped on a paper that was supposedly discarded.

"Tenth!" An all too familiar voice rasped, as the door was thrown open, to find his boss laying on the floor, with an opened book sitting innocently on top of his head. The silver haired male approached the distressed man, kneeling down, and offered his hand. Tsuna threw the balled up paper in the direction where he thought the garbage was, before taking the taller male's hand. The paper rolled in front of Gokudera, he gently opened the crushed paper. He raised his silver brow, and smiled to the brunette who was currently holding his head.

"The beach sounds fine, how come you crossed it off so violently, Tenth?" He let go of the smaller hand, and began to pick up the books and scattered papers on the floor.

Standing up to help, Tsuna shrugged, "It's your twenty-fifth birthday and our ten year anniversary… I want to make it special." He sighed, picking up another book.

"I have meetings all morning, and I really wanted too watch the sunrise and sunset with you… but it will be useless if we can't make it for both." Gokudera placed the last of the books on the table, he sat down in front of his boss, giving him a questioning look.

"My mother said there's a tradition in our family."

He paused, leaning on the side of the table, looking nostalgically out the window. "_'When your with the one you love the most, be with them forever, when it reaches ten years, spend that day full of each other. Watch the sunrise and sunset, and you shall forever be together.'_"

Gokudera smiled brightly, he walked over to the shorter male. He placed one hand on the oak table passed Tsuna, the other hand cupped his chin.

"Che mai i momenti che spendo con lei, sono i momenti che significa il più a me" He whispered on his lips, before pressing them together.

_'What ever moments I spend with you, are the moments that mean the most to me' _Tsuna smiled, he responded in the same tongue.

"Lei sarà il mio amore." He wrapped his arms around his right hand man, hugging him tightly, "Sempre e per sempre."

_"You will be my love… Always and forever."_

"Sì, farò" Gokudera muttered into chocolate locks of hair, he hugged him even tighter in response.

_'Yes, I will.'_

* * *

**a/n: This will be a Twoshot...? I still have to update HCLS... :S  
**

**-Bows- Review, Onegai Shimasu!**


	2. Chapter 2

**#1-Introduction**

* * *

Gokudera heaved a large sigh of relief as he walked cautiously towards the ocean's loud, crashing waters. Although he felt at peace, he couldn't help but feel disappointed watching the sun rise above the bright crystal waves.

_"My mother said there's a tradition in our family." _

He remembered the beautiful, nostalgic expression that perfectly shaped the brunette's angelic face. Tsuna recited the words in such wonder, every word was laced with happy thoughts of his family back in Japan.

_ "'When your with the one you love the most, be with them forever, when it reaches ten years, spend that day full of each other. Watch the sunrise and sunset, and you shall forever be together.'" _

"'Sarò con lei non importa ciò che succede, sempre e per sempre.'" The silver haired man muttered, walking further down the soft sand.

_'I'll be with you no matter what happens, always and forever.'_

"'Se è appena la mia anima o il mio corpo.'" Another continued from behind as the Mafioso turned in surprise, he couldn't help but smile hearing the words

'_Whether it be just my soul or my body._'

"Refreshing, isn't it?" The brunette questioned, walking passed his right hand man. When he received no response, he continued on with his small speech.

"We've been together for ten years, but joined together by ceremony for five years. That phrase… was apart of the exchange." He laughed mostly to himself, "It seems as though I've made a new tradition for the family."

Gokudera sat down on the sand, watching his beloved pace to and fro. He leaned back on both his hands, digging them in to the sand as they supported his weight. "It seems so…"

Gokudera shook his head slightly, his expression changed as he realized something. "Tsuna, I thought you had a meeting?"

The brunette shrugged, joining his lover on the sand. "I did, but I cancelled it. I had something more important, another meeting that was… _mandatory_." He laid his head on the taller man's shoulder, his coffee eyes still watching Gokudera's relaxed face.

"You shouldn't have done that, your duties are for the best of the Family." The silver haired males stated, as he attempted to stand. With his boss halfway on to his lap, he gave up.

"_My_ duty is to my heart, and my heart belongs to you." Tsuna laced his fingers into the soft, peach scented hair.

"You're such a sap…" Gokudera smiled, bringing shorter male closer.

"I can't help it, my wonderful husband's birthday and our tenth anniversary is today." He placed a chaste kiss on the other's lips and continued, "Besides, when are we really alone like this?"

Tsuna pouted cutely, latching his arms around the neck of the explosives expert, pulling him down for a deeper, more passionate kiss.

"To be honest, we're never alone…" Gokudera muttered against his boss's lips, the giggle he received told him the Vongola Decimo noticed the blonde hitman in the small beach house, who was inspecting the couple through a pair of binoculars.

"Reborn will never fail to gather any and every piece of blackmail on me, just to make me do what he wants." Tsuna turned to the cliff-like border that blocked the public beach area from the Vongola's private getaway. He pointed two fingers to the teenager hiding behind a large boulder. also with a pair of binoculars.

Gokudera shook his head, "As long as he doesn't have a camera on him-" He chocked on his words as the young hitman revealed his small leon-green video camera from it's hiding spot.

Tsuna's once sweet sincere smile, turned grim at the sight of the small lizard electronic device.

The silver haired male sighed, "Forget them, what use do they have of the footage anyways?"

Tsuna grunted, walking away into the water. He got deep enough, so when he kneeled the water was at shoulder height. He turned to his right hand man, motioning him to follow as he dipped his face halfway in to the water. He muttered his answer into the water, "a lot." Gokudera chuckled as he followed Tsuna to the water, kneeling in front of him.

The brunette smiled as he tackled the taller man, kissing him forcefully, causing the two to tumble into the water. After a few minutes, the two emerged from the water panting heavily.

"Happy Birthday, Hayato."

"Happy Tenth Anniversary, Tsuna"

--

**EXTRA**

"Well, I have the sundress and the flattening Iron in the car, if you want to go out later." The brunette pointed to the Mustang parked beside the beach house.

The Taller male smiled, leading his boss to the beach house, "That wouldn't be such a bad idea, Tara" He rolled his tongue at the feminine name, whispering it seductively.

Tsuna blushed as he pouted to his lover, "How come I have to dress as the Girl?"

Gokudera chuckled, "I'm taller… and less… petite. And because, there aren't any good female names with the letter 'G'."

"Gisela or Greta…" He laughed lightly, grabbing the explosive specialist's hand with two of his own. "How about Juliet?"

Gokudera shook his head, "Not anytime soon, love."

* * *

**a/n: hahaha... an extra?  
**

-**Bows**- **Review, Onegai shimasu!**

* * *


End file.
